Bargaining
by music controls me
Summary: Light is dead. Misa is desperate. And when a demon enters the scene, some fatal mistakes might be made.Because everyone knows that bargaining doesn't always work well. One-shot, post-series. Rated T for darkness and cussing.


**A/N: Well, this idea's been floating around my mind for a while now... Mostly because at the moment, two of my favorite things are Supernatural and Deathnote... as well as 's Sing-along Blog... freaking greatest movie ever! We watched it in band, just 'cause my teacher's FRICKIN' AWESOME like that! Oh, and InvaderZIM. GIR is so effing kyoot! Anywho, it's waaay darker then what I normally write, but I think it'd be interesting. And yeah, the whole thing with the crossroads demon is shamelessly ripped off from Supernatural- although modified a teensy bit. And sorry if it makes no sense, but I'm tired right now, so yeah. Plus, it's RAINING! I love the rain...**

**I don't own Deathnote, Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any shred of sanity. Or cake T.T IF ****YOU'RE**** READING THIS, GIVE ME SOME! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! **

**Rated T because it's pretty dark, and there's some cussing. Dear me, onee-chan will be quite mad about that...**

**All review are appreciated- even flames! They greatly amuse me...**

Enough was enough.

It had barely been two weeks since Light died, but it seemed like a lifetime. Every minute, she expected to see him, hear him, feel him...

But he was gone.

He had left her all alone, died defending his dream.

She didn't care how noble it was, she fucking missed him.

If she hadn't owned a Deathnote, she would probably have killed herself. In real life, you didn't get people back from the dead. They died, you moved on, they stayed buried six feet under. But in real life, you couldn't kill people with notebooks either, now could you?

If the logic had changed, she could adapt. Misa wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she was more intellegent then most people assumed. Granted, it was a fairly different kind of intellegence, but still...

After Light was shot, she went into shock. For three days, she stayed huddled on their bed, sometimes just staring at the wall, other times screaming and crying as though her heart would burst, splitting open her chest, her insides spilling out into the room they had shared, and she could meet him again.

As soon as she felt slightly better, she turned to the internet, looking up black magic rituals, necromancy, everything that dealt with raising the dead, yanking a soul back into a body. Most of it was useless, and countless of the hits were about some book or other, but she found two that were likely. The first, a spell used in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, she discarded for several reasons:

One, she couldn't find an urn of Osiris.

Two, the show hadn't included the complete ritual.

Three, judging by the look on Willow's face, the ritual hurt like a bitch.

And four, Buffy wasn't really the most accurate show out there. The second option seemed far more likely; deals with demons.

The cross-roads demons had been around for ages. You made deals with them; bury a box of cursed objects at a crossroads, and they'd come to grant you wish, on one condition. After 10 years, they'd send the Hellhounds for you, to drag your soul back to Hell, and stay there for all eternity.

Misa wasn't thrilled about that last condition, but her life was hell without Light anyway. Besides, heaven was long since out of the question; she had used the Deathnote. Her current fate was to be stuck in limbo. With nothing left to lose, it seemed like the best choice.

Misa drew in a long, shuddering breath. This was it. Zero hour. The point of no return. She knelt down, and started to dig a hole, using a small trowel. In it, she placed a jewelery box, containing the materials needed to summon the demon. If demons existed. But if there were Shinigami... Plus, the Deathnote had specifically mentioned Heaven and Hell. If they were real, there had to be things that lived there. She covered the box with dirt, and looked around.

The last thing she expected was to see the demon standing five feet away.

Misa stifled a scream, and leaped back. The demon was tall, about 6"7, and his eyes... That was the worst part. They were pure black, with no pupils or irises. It was the only thing that betrayed him. Dressed in a dark suit, he could have been an accountant, a lawywer, one of those faces you see everyday, just never notice.

"Well well well, what have we here? A little girl, lost and alone? I trust it was you who summoned me..."

The demon's voice was silky and smooth. Misa was reminded of an actor she'd worked with once, who had a second career as a jazz vocalist.

"Y-yes. Can you bring someone back? From the dead, I mean."

The demon raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you to the point? Very direct. I like that in a woman. Yes, I can bring someone back... for the right price. But you, my dear, are no longer eligible."

Misa felt tears well up in her eyes."What do you mean?", she asked, feeling her stomach lurch sickeningly.

The demon chuckled. "You see, sweetheart, I deal in souls. Souls go to heaven or hell. You with me so far? The thing is, when you've used that special little notebook of yours, you're condemned to an eternity stuck in limbo. Once you've been sent to limbo, you are neither in heaven or hell, and, _Quid Pro Quo, _are no longer in posession of a soul."

Misa fell to her knees. She'd been clinging to this last thread of hope for so long, it was hard to let go.

"But... you do have something that could get your precious Kira back."

Misa gasped, raising her tear-stained face to look at the demon. Demons lied. Everybody knew that. But still...

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, so you didn't know after all? Hmm, this was unexpected... Well, hate to break the news this way sugar, but you happen to be carrying a mini-Kira in that cute little stomach of yours."

Misa reeled.

_I-I'm..._ _pregnant_?

The demon nodded, as if he could read her thoughts.

"You see, that little kiddo-to-be _does_ have a soul. And, since it's part of you, you can trade that soul for Light's. What do you say? I give you Light, you get to spend ten years with him and your child, a perfect, happy family. That is, until the day your child never comes home from school."

Misa fell to her knees. It was too much information. _Pregnant._ She still had a part of Light with her. All she had to do was wait nine months, and she'd have his memory, as well as a constant reminder. But she could have the real him. And a child. Ten years of bliss... She whimpered, shaking her head from side to side. What was the right decision here? Morally, she knew she couldn't do this, but she wanted to see Light so badly...

The demon tapped his foot against the ground.

"Well sweetheart, what's your decision? Time's a wastin', and it is money, after all."

Slowly, Misa turned to face the demon.

"No."

A look of surprise flitted across the demon's face briefly, before it slipped back into it's usual, unreadable mask of indifference.

"See you in hell then, honey."

In the blink of an eye, he had vanished as though he had never existed, taking all hope of Light's return with him.

Sometimes, she still wonders if she made the right choice.


End file.
